


Good Luck

by rachaellikestoread



Category: Suikoden, Suikoden I
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, FaceFucking, Fellatio, M/M, Open Marriage, Rimming, throatfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachaellikestoread/pseuds/rachaellikestoread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lepant has the fortune of spending some intimate time with Mathiu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Luck

“That boy is up to trouble again.” Lepant slammed his hand on the table and stood up, looking expectantly around the room. Really, he and Eileen would have done well enough in a much smaller space, and he felt a bit guilty about his personal accommodations now that the Liberation Army had begun to increase its numbers.

Eileen looked up from her book. “Who is? Sheena?”

“Yeah.” He snorted. “It’s been five hours since we saw him last. You know as well as I do that he’d normally be back to eat, if nothing else.” 

“Maybe he got some food somewhere else.”

“He’s up to trouble,” Lepant repeated, then walked out the door.

Eileen smiled to herself as she resumed her reading. Lepant had been the same way in his youth, and never could be too strict with Sheena. She wouldn’t be surprised if the two returned with their arms on each other’s shoulders, wearing identical silly grins.

***

“Aw, come on, Apple.” Sheena stepped between Apple and the door to the hallway. “I still have more questions. Nobody explains things to me as well as you do.”

Apple gave him a nervous smile and tried, unsuccessfully, to push her way past him. “Sheena, it’s getting late. I haven’t eaten all day, and Master Mathiu will be worried if I don’t check in with him.” 

“Okay, then.” Sheena signed in defeat, then leaned forward, which made Apple take an automatic step back. “I’ll let you go through if you give me a kiss.”

Apple turned as red as her namesake and stammered, “A…a kiss?”

“Just a little peck on the cheek.” Sheena demonstrated by tapping the spot, then winked. “Or you can let me kiss you.”

“I…I don’t really….” Apple took another step back. “No, Sheena. I don’t want to.”

Sheena’s face fell. “What’s a friendly kiss between friends? Do I gross you out that much?”

She sighed. “It’s not that. I just…I’ve never kissed a boy before, okay? And I want my first time to be special.”

“Mathiu’s too old for you,” Sheena said.

Her face flushed again. “I know that! I wasn’t talking about him! I just mean, I want my first kiss to be with someone who likes me, that’s all!”

He put on his most sincere look. “But I do like you, Apple. I like you a lot.”

“Sheena….”

“You’re the only one for me,” he continued. “I knew you were special from the moment I saw you.”

“Just let me think about it,” Apple protested. “But not today, okay? I’m not ready.”

 _Damn_. Well, if he just kissed her real quick on the cheek, surely she couldn’t complain, right? 

The door opened, and a familiar voice demanded, “Just how many times does she have to say ‘No’ before you get the message, son?”

“Oh!” Apple beamed with relief. “Sir Lepant! Good day to you!”

Sheena turned around to see his father staring down at him with a very angry look on his face. “Hiya, pops,” he greeted. 

“Playing innocent won’t work this time,” Lepant said, giving Sheena a light shove. “I could hear your silly, childish excuses from all the way out in the hall. It doesn’t matter how much you like a girl. When she says ‘No,’ you stop what you’re doing and back off.” He turned to Apple and said, “I’m sorry my son is a worthless flirt. Don’t be afraid to slap him if he won’t take no for an answer.”

“Oh, no.” Apple began to shake her head, but she seemed to change her mind, and nodded instead. “I mean, yes, sir. Thank you, sir.” Lepant moved out of her way, and she left the room with a spring in her step.

“Dad, I—” Sheena began. 

“Stop.” Lepant held up his hand. “I don’t want to hear your excuses. Do you think I became your mother’s husband by ignoring her feelings? Rejection is painful, Sheena, but you need to learn to accept it. Even now that we’re married, sometimes she’s not in the mood, and—”

“Dad, stop!” Sheena made a face. “I don’t want to hear about you and Mom japing! That’s disgusting!” 

“I just want you to know that that’s part of being in a loving, healthy relationship.” Lepant clapped his son on the shoulder. “And I want you to apologize to Apple next time you see her, and stop harassing her. You understand?”

Sheena’s shoulders sagged. “Pop, you don’t know what it’s like for me. There are all these beautiful girls at this castle, and none of them want to go out with me.”

“That’s too bad. I didn’t get married until I was 25. You just have to be patient sometimes.” 

“But Dad,” Sheena whined, “I don’t wanna get married. Who wants to commit to just one girl?”

“Who said you have to get married? All I’m saying is that you have to treat anyone you’re interested in with respect.” He stepped into the hallway. “Come on. We’re going home now.”

***

The next day, at breakfast, Eileen told Lepant she would be going to Kaku to do some shopping. “I won’t be back until late afternoon,” she said, giving him a knowing look.

“Busted again.” Lepant gave her a sheepish grin. “Well, I might have to go see Mathiu, anyway. I need to talk to him about Sheena.”

“Oh, dear,” she sighed. “What did he do this time?”

“He’s been harassing Apple. Yesterday he was trying to get her to let him kiss her—after she’d told him no countless times.”

Eileen frowned. “I hope you set him straight.”

“I did, but…” He shook his head irritably. “I don’t know if the message got through. He’s never been able to keep his hands to himself.” Then, he grinned. “I did give her permission to slap him if he got fresh again, though.”

“Sometimes that’s what it takes,” Eileen agreed. “You might want to tell Mathiu to throw him out if he doesn’t behave himself, too.” She raised an eyebrow, adding, “If you’re planning on doing any talking today.”

“It’s good,” he told her. “I’m not bringing a gag this time.”

“TMI, Lepant.”

Lepant laughed, then took a big drink of his coffee. “Maybe pick up some lubricant, if they have it in Kaku. Olive oil will work in a pinch, but….”

“All right, all right.” Eileen lifted a hand to stop him. “You don’t have to give me the details. I’ll see if they have any.”

He stood up and patted her on the back. “Have I told you lately how much I love you?”

“Yes,” she said, and gave him a hug. “But it’s always nice to hear.”

***

Mathiu was one of the fortunate few to have his own place in the castle, and Lepant wasted no time in heading over to take advantage of the relative isolation. He knocked on the door and waited.

A few moments later, Mathiu opened the door. “Hello, Sir Lepant. What brings you here?”

“I have to discuss something with you,” Lepant said. “It’s about Apple.”

“Ah.” Mathiu waved him in. “That is unusual.” After he closed the door, he added, “Or was that just an excuse?”

Lepant sat down at Mathiu’s table and watched as he prepared coffee. “Well, it’s not just about Apple. Did she tell you that she was being harassed by anyone?”

“She didn’t say anything about any harassment.” Mathiu placed a mug in Lepant’s place at the table, along with a cup of tea for himself. “Why do you ask?”

“Well, I caught my son trying to force her to kiss him.” Lepant scowled before taking a drink. Mathiu made good coffee, and he could feel his already good spirits improving even more. “And don’t worry, I had a talk with him. But I figured you might want to keep an eye out, too.”

Mathiu sighed. “She did seem rather agitated last night. Every now and then, I have to get involved in conflicts between my students, but this is the first time I’ve had a student with this kind of problem.”

“I just wanted to let you know that you have my permission to punish him if he doesn’t leave her alone,” Lepant said.

“Punish him?” Mathiu gave Lepant a mischievous smile over the rim of his cup. “I hope you don’t mean in the same way you ‘punish’ me.”

Lepant’s made an expression that he was certain was identical to the one Sheena had made yesterday when hearing about him and Eileen “japing.” “If you say something like that, I will indeed have reason to punish you. Maybe you don’t understand because you’re not a parent. Parents don’t want to hear about their children in _any_ sexual context, and it goes both ways. And Sheena is still a child, anyway.”

“I’m sorry.” Mathiu’s face was turning red. “I’m still a mess when it comes to flirting. I was _trying_ to be enticing.”

Lepant brushed Mathiu’s concerns aside with an exaggerated flick of the hand. “You don’t need to worry about that. You’ve already enticed me plenty.” He finished his coffee and reached across the table to take Mathiu’s hand. “Now, how about we get down to business? This past week has been unbearably frustrating. I need a release, and I know you do, too.”

“Me more than you. You won’t let me give myself any release.” As he spoke these last words, he quickly attempted—unsuccessfully—to hide behind his teacup. “Let me finish this first.”

***

The door was firmly bolted shut, and all the lights in the room save a single candle had been extinguished. Shadows danced on the wall as the candlelight bounced and flickered.

“What’s the point of turning out the lights if you’re going to blindfold me?” Mathiu protested as Lepant tested the tightness of the black ropes binding his wrists to his ankles.

“It’s for me, not you,” Lepant explained, keeping his voice low and menacing. “Now, stay quiet or I’ll stuff a gag in your mouth—or my cock.” 

“How romantic,” Mathiu muttered.

Lepant slowly trailed his fingers over Mathiu’s skin, enjoying the sound of Mathiu’s breath hitching in his throat. He knew Mathiu’s body almost as well as his own, and he knew where all his weak spots were. When he kissed the spot above Mathiu’s tailbone, Mathiu instinctively pushed his ass into Lepant’s waiting hands.

“Perfect,” moaned Lepant, and he dug his nails into the white flesh of Mathiu’s ass, using his thumbs to spread his cheeks apart. As Mathiu’s asshole was exposed to the air, it twitched invitingly, which only served to amplify Lepant’s arousal. “I see you’re ready for me.” He pushed Mathiu’s cheeks back together, squeezing them before pulling them apart again. Then he lightly brushed his lips against Mathiu’s puckered opening.

“Ah!” Mathiu trembled helplessly as Lepant planted more teasing kisses around the rim of his anus. He never could stay quiet when Lepant played with his asshole. His cock began to harden, and his body tensed in anticipation.

Lepant flicked against Mathiu’s asshole with the tip of his tongue, once, twice. Then, without any warning, he buried his face in Mathiu’s ass and began to lick him in earnest, stimulating his anus with broad strokes of both the front and back sides of his tongue. He groaned with pleasure and made as much noise as possible with his lips and tongue, and it wasn’t long before Mathiu began to plead with him.

“Lepant,” he gasped, “I’m close. I’m so close….”

Lepant pulled his face away. “You know I’m going to have to discipline you for speaking, right?”

“I don’t care,” Mathiu whimpered. “Please, just let me release. I can’t take it anymore.”

“Will you suck my cock?”

“I’ll suck your cock, I’ll eat your ass, I’ll do anything you want.” Grunting with frustration, he tried to push his bottom against Lepant’s face again.

“I’ll hold you to that,” Lepant murmured, and went back to kissing and licking Mathiu’s asshole. After a few more agonizing minutes, he pressed the flat of his tongue against Mathiu’s anal ring, created a seal with his lips, and sucked hard at the sensitive bud.

Mathiu cried out and his body began to spasm, and his seed spurted from the tip of his cock, splattering onto his chest and the sheets.

Lepant sat back and watched Mathiu’s anus twitch in orgasm, something he never tired of seeing. “It amazes me how you can come just from rimmed, Mathiu. I’ve never seen anything like it.”

Mathiu moaned in embarrassment, but said nothing.

“Now it’s my turn.” Lepant crawled around to the other side of the bed and stroked Mathiu’s cheek. “Time for you to take your punishment.” He brushed his fingertips against Mathiu’s mouth. “Suck.”

Mathiu obeyed, and Lepant closed his eyes. He loved making Mathiu suck on his fingers first; it built anticipation and made the eventual pleasuring of his cock even more exciting. He stroked the inside of Mathiu’s mouth, teasing his tongue with his fingertips. Mathiu whimpered as he pulled them out.

“Open wide,” Lepant commanded, “and don’t start until I say so.” He loved this part. He knew that Mathiu wanted to suck him off more than anything, and he enjoyed making him wait. 

Mathiu opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out just slightly past his lips.

Lepant chuckled. “I can see how thirsty you are. You’ve been pretending to be occupied with the war, but you can’t stop thinking about sucking my cock, can you?”

“Uh-uh.” Of course, Mathiu couldn’t answer the way he usually did with his mouth wide open.

Lepant leaned forward to give Mathiu a taste of his member, touching the head to the tip of Mathiu’s tongue. Mathiu made a sound in the back of his throat, but he didn’t move. Lepant placed his hand on the back of Mathiu’s head and edged his way into his mouth. “Wait,” he warned him. He began to thrust, slowly, forcing himself to show restraint. “Don’t…move….” He grabbed a fistful of Mathiu’s hair. “Okay. You may lick, but no sucking.”

Mathiu groaned, but began to move his tongue along the shaft. Lepant sensed Mathiu’s throat muscles clenching, even though he was nowhere near his throat. He let go of Mathiu’s hair and untied the blindfold, smiling triumphantly down at his lover’s lustful eyes. “You’re doing well. But remember, this is a punishment.” He grabbed Mathiu’s face with both hands and upped the speed of his thrusting.

At this point, Mathiu couldn’t suck even if he wanted to; instead, all of his concentration was focused on suppressing his gag reflex. God, Lepant wanted to come, but he knew that the end would be more rewarding if he denied himself relase for the time being.

Mathiu looked up at him pleadingly. A trickle of saliva spilled from his lips, making him look even more pitifiul. If only the Liberation Army could see him now: pathetic, awkward, desperate to taste a man’s seed.

Finally, Lepant took pity on his partner and slowed down. “Good boy. You may suck now.”

Mathiu immediately closed his lips over Lepant’s erection and eagerly worked at it with his lips and tongue. The tip of his tongue flicked over the head, teasing the tiny hole in the center. With Lepant’s hands guiding him, he pulled back, then plunged forward, taking Lepant’s cock into his throat, but on his own terms this time. He moaned with satisfaction as his taste buds explored every inch of flesh that invaded his mouth.

“Maybe I should come on your face,” Lepant said. “Would you like that?” He laughed when he saw Mathiu’s face fall. “I still think you’ve enjoying this too much for it to be a punishment. “Ah, well.” He stoked Mathiu’s hair, even as he felt himself reaching his limit. “All right, then. Take it all.” He grabbed Mathiu’s face agan and plunged deep into his throat as he climaxed, then pulled back so Mathiu could taste the rest of his come before swallowing it.

“Ah…. Mmm….” Mathiu swallowed everything with a sated expression. “Thank you…Master.”

Lepant returned to the other side of the bed and gently undid Mathiu’s restraints. “You never fail to impress me with your toughness,” he said. “I never could take a throatfucking like that.”

“I’ve noticed,” Mathiu said dryly. He sat up and stretched. “Ahhh, that’s better. I always feel good after a good session with you.” He rubbed one of his wrists, smiling with satisfaction at the marks from the rope. One of these days, I’m afraid Apple is going to walk in on us.”

“Let’s hope that doesn’t happen just yet.” Lepant adjusted his trousers and put his shirt back on. “Now, I don’t know about you, but I’m ready for a bath.”

***

“Judging from the big smile on your face,” Eileen said when she came home that evening, “I’d say you had a good time with Mathiu today.” She reached into her shopping bag and pulled out a small bottle. “It’s all I could find. By the way, Sheena has a headache, so try to keep your voice down.” The tips of her lips turned up in a tight smile. “I guess Apple finally had enough of his bad behavior.”

Lepant shrugged. “Sometimes it’s the only way we learn.” He took her chin in his hand and kissed her on the mouth. “Just like I learned from you.” 

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his waist. “I hope you’re not too worn out. I’d like a piece of you tonight, too. I can’t let him _completely_ monopolize your time, after all.”

Lepant returned his wife’s smile. He was a lucky man. He had an adoring wife, an adventurous lover, and a healthy son who would have a bright future once he learned to treat women with respect. He lifted Eileen and carried her, bride-style, to their bedroom.

He hoped they could be quiet enough, for Sheena’s sake.

THE END


End file.
